


Champion Charlie

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: charlieficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender is infatuated with the second oldest Weasley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion Charlie

**Title:** Champion Charlie  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Lavender Brown  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Summary:** Lavender is infatuated with the second oldest Weasley.  
 **Warnings:** fantasy  
 **Notes:** Written for thimble_kiss's prompt of "Some women and only be wooed by epic heroic feats" for Charlie Comment Fest 2015 at charlieficathon on Live Journal

It had happened the day of the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. So many people had been focused on the "heroes" that they hadn't noticed that the real heroes were the ones behind the scenes. The "champions" took on one dragon each, but those dragon handlers, fresh from Romania with lots of muscles and scars from prior burns-- they had taken down each dragon and placed it back into its cage after each hero had their turn.

Those were the people Lavender couldn't keep her eyes off of-- one, in particular. Charlie Weasley. His colourful tattoos. His hard body. His scruffy beard. He was everything her dreams were made of. Watching him bring each dragon round, careful not to harm it, but brutal enough to keep it in check. It made her wet just remembering. 

From that point on, he'd been everything she'd dreamed of; his brother a poor substitute for that kind of manliness. Oh, she'd given Ron a chance, but he was simply no match for how she imagined Charlie's beard would feel scratching against her most sensitive skin. She was sure Charlie was as skilled with his fingers as he was with his wand. And if he treated her with half the tenderness and brute force that he used with those dragons, there was a very good chance that he would ruin her for all others.

And today was her luckiest of all days. Sure there was a war and people died, and she should be grieving-- and mostly she was. Well, she was until she saw him there, tending the wounded, a heroic looking gash on his cheek as he made his rounds through the Great Hall. 

There was a sadness about his face that she wished she could cure. Her hero was never sad in her fantasies. He was strong and forceful and attentive, but never sad.

She rushed to follow behind him, paying little attention to the scratches she herself had endured. Lavender grabbed his arm before she could stop herself and he turned on his heel, shock registering on his face. "Are you hurt? Do you need something?" His hand touched her face as though checking her for unseen wounds.

Here he was, a war going on about him, a brother just lost, and he was taking the time to care for someone he didn't even know. He _really_ was everything a hero should be. She threw herself into his arms and crashed her lips down on his

"What are you doing?" he asked as they broke apart.

She didn't bother with an answer. She might not live through the night and she would have regretted it if she hadn't taken her chance. She needed to kiss him. To know what his lips felt like beneath hers. It gave her will to see this night through. She would make it because she had to. She had new fodder for her fantasies and she planned to spend many nights remembering Charlie Weasley's kiss.


End file.
